


Guardian

by shorttulip



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Investigation, Name-Calling, Rape Fantasy, Ravishment, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorttulip/pseuds/shorttulip
Summary: The talk of a serial rapist in Aoyama had been in everyone’s mind these days. When Makoto noticed a figure in the school and was ready to apprehend the suspect, things took a turn and she found herself in the arms of the Detective Prince, Akechi Goro. Unbeknownst to her, Akechi kindled a flame of desire that she never knew she had.Joining forces, blooming romance, smut, protection and devotion, what more could you ask?Warning: This story contains both [Rape] mention and [Rape Fantasy/Consensual Non-Con]. Proceed at your own risk!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first time posting on Ao3 here, please be gentle. Thank you for reading my work and I'll put up an update as soon as possible!
> 
> -Tulip

For Niijima Makoto, today was not particularly any different from any other days as the student council president. She had carried out her duty perfectly— a mediator between teachers and students, a monitor for student activities inside and outside of school, an honors student maintaining the good grades for her sake and her sister’s as well.

She had just finished working on a paperwork concerning the lack of school facilities that would later be submitted to Principal Kobayakawa. Though they were not really seeing eye-to-eye with each other, Makoto knew her place to respect a man who was older, therefore ‘wiser’ than her. Putting all the papers that were all over the table together, she leaned back in her chair and stretched like a cat.

_Maybe a little like Morgana _,__ Makoto laughed to herself. She made a quick mental note to visit Leblanc cafe to have a nice cup of coffee and a scrumptious plate of Sojiro’s signature curry. She did have reasons to visit the small, lovely cafe located in Yongen-Jaya. Spending time with Akira and Futaba would be one of them, second to the coffee and curry combination.

Her eyes darted to the clock in the student council room, noting how the sun had long set and she barely even took a breather while working on her duties.

_It’s already 8pm, and Sis will be late again._ Another mutter that was also her daily routine. She admired how Sae worked really hard to bring food to their table ever since their father died during his line of duty. Sometimes Sae’s remark of Makoto being _useless_ rang in her head, and she shook it out quickly.  

_That’s why I need to work hard to relieve Sae’s burden. Just you wait, Sis!_

As soon as she put the document in the ‘to be submitted’ tray, she cleared the desk for next day use and stuffed Buchimaru-kun pencil case into her bag. The thought of parting with her father’s gift caused her a great deal of anxiety, thus she always tried to keep Buchimaru-kun close to her almost all the time. Now that all her assignments were done, it was time to shoo the remaining students who had not gone home yet away from the school. The hallway was quite dark, save for a few dim lights that illuminated certain parts of the building.

Wandering around the school, checking the classes, what’s new? 

Not that Makoto liked doing this anyway. The other student council members always wanted to offer extra help but due to Makoto’s way of doing work alone, often successfully, they felt as if they would get in her way. Deep down, she really needed some help with navigating the school when it was already dark. Fear of darkness had always been around ever since she was small. The things that might be crawling in it—Makoto shivered. 

This is really the part where I hate being the president. Muttering to herself, she looked up to see a figure in the courtyard. Who could it be? The one who always had his training regiment in the courtyard was none other than the former track team member, Sakamoto Ryuji. Ryuji was also a friend to her.

But even then, Ryuji would not train until this late. She knew because Ryuji was a good kid, and he had to go home early to accompany his mother. Plus, he seldom trained alone after befriending Akira. So who could the mysterious figure be that was moving suspiciously in the courtyard?

Until a thought crossed her mind. The conversation about a criminal somehow found its way through her head at the worst time.

_“Hey, did you hear about the serial rapist in Aoyama?”_

_“What!? You mean there’s a criminal on loose in this area? Could he be targeting the school?”_  
  
_“I hear some of the girls— the one who stayed late fell victims to him.”_  
  
_“That’s so creepy! Our school’s had enough of Kamoshida-sensei, now we have to deal with a rapist? What could the police be doing?”_

_“Oh no, I hope the school does something. They better be. A lot of parents have been considering transfers for their children when this sort of thing happens again.”_

Right, Makoto was pretending to read some fancy, nonsensical beauty magazine when in reality her intention was to get some intel of what was currently happening in the school. A classic Makoto’s eavesdropping skill. This was not a light case, still. Nor was Kamoshida’s. Thankfully, Kamoshida was in the police custody soon after a group of students planned a rebellion against him. And the rest was history.

But there was still a lingering fear among the students in Shujin Academy. School was supposed to be a safe haven for children. To think such acts were committed on the school grounds had Makoto riled up. On top of it, Principal Kobayakawa seemed to be good at getting his hands off such cases when he was expected to be responsible and sensitive to those fears. Instead, he had been pushing all the problems to Makoto like he always did.

She pushed out all those thoughts and focused on the figure who was taking a long look inside the hallway through a window.

Makoto considered shouting to scare the mysterious guy away, but quickly figured that that would not solve the problem nor quell the fears of the female students, so she crept up to the figure quietly in order to apprehend him. She was trained in aikido, after all. No one would overpower her, right? Wrong. 

Just as she was about to tackle the suspect from behind, her face landed in the dirt, her hands and body pinned down to the ground in a split second. It was as if he had an eye at the back of his head that he knew she was behind him. Makoto couldn’t make out the face of her assailant because it was too dark in the courtyard, but the adrenaline that had kicked in led her to twist his arm that was pinning her down and she let herself freed within no time. The assailant cursed and tried to grab her but she was gone from his sight.

“Tch… Just when I thought I would taste a fine one.” He smirked as he licked his lips, frustration and arousal both lacing his voice. He had set himself a target, the one that had just sprinted through the double door that connected the main hallway from the courtyard.

* * *

“Shujin Academy…” The boy whispered as he rested his thumb and index finger at his chin, searching for a clue in his mind. The clues that led him to the school were merely rumors. His presence at the gate had been alone for quite a while. 10 minutes? 20 minutes? It did not matter. When his mind gave up on him, and his stomach grumbling, Akechi let out a sigh. The serial rapist on loose was quite a tricky one, and the fastest approach to this case was to apprehend the suspect directly. He decided that he was not going to catch a criminal on an empty stomach and picked up his briefcase that had been on the floor for a while.

“Time to get some food now.” He happily mumbled to himself.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the school gate, the main entrance blasted open and a familiar face dashed and bumped into him, sending them both to the ground. He winced at the sudden impact, but most of all, he was surprised to see one of his acquaintances in his lap. More like, the younger sister of his superior. She was hyperventilating, to the point of throwing up saliva that trickled down onto his pants.

“Niijima-san? Are you all right? Niijima-san?” 

“A…ke…chi?”

At his third attempt of calling her name, he could see that his efforts were not working. Akechi shook her, trying to get her to stay conscious. In a distance, he heard the sounds of footsteps running away from the school’s vicinity.

Makoto slowly passed out, with the last memory being Akechi cradling her in his arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_What is this warmth? It felt like heaven-sent._

A pair of hands enveloped Makoto in a loving embrace, holding her tight as if she were to escape once there was the slightest chance to do so. 

_You’re safe here with me._

This compassion— no, this tenderness caused tears to well up in her eyes, slowly rolling down her cheeks as she responded to the gentle entity. 

In abrupt the entity turned into a menacing figure, caging her neck in a tight grip and howling a wicked laugh.

Her voice became raw, screaming in the darkness where no one could ever reach her.  
_Not even him._

* * *

“Makoto? Makoto!”

The brown haired girl shot up from unconsciousness, puffing out both gentleness and horror she just experienced in the midst of her dream-like state. The wall, the couch, the kitchen. She was safe in her home. Brown orbs with a hint of mauve-red stared into hers, fear and concern mixed all together. 

“Makoto, are you okay?”

The sudden movement shot a pain through her head. Fingers on her temple, rubbing them to soothe the pain away.

“S-sis? What happened?” Her elder sister eased her back onto the couch for the fear of her passing out again. 

“I’m the one who’s supposed to ask that question. Don’t move.” Sae moved swiftly to the kitchen, poured water into a glass and took a bottle of painkillers from the medicine cabinet. She returned to Makoto, who was still in a daze and appeared confused. 

As she popped the pills into her mouth and drained them down with water, she went through what happened before she passed out in a series of flashbacks. 

The scene at the school crossed her mind. 

The guy who assaulted her. And the one she ran into after escaping the alleged suspect. Makoto gasped as she the details of her ordeal came like puzzle pieces being put together. 

_Akechi._

“Where’s-“

“Akechi?” Sae folded her arms, sighing. She sat down on the floor, next to the couch where Makoto was still lying, unable to move much from both trauma and fatigue. “He’s not here.”

“I don’t know how he brought you back here. It’s crazy he even knew where we live. All I know is that he sent me a quick text to me asking me to be home right away and that you’re in trouble.”

“I’m still mad as to why he didn’t call an ambulance if he did find you unconscious. I tried calling him 5 times now but he’s not picking up.”

“Makoto? Are you listening?” 

She realized she had been staring into space until Sae called her name. Right, Akechi was there the moment she ran away from the courtyard. Brown, messy hair. The coat and the briefcase. It was certainly Akechi. And there was the fact that she threw up on his pants too. Her face turned beet red. 

“Sorry, sis. I’m okay. It’s just exhausting, the student council thing.”

“Are you sure? I can call a doctor.”

“No, it’s fine. _I’m fine._ ” Makoto emphasized the latter part. She did not want to further trouble her sister. A house call was going to cost more than her sister’s household budget. Telling her about what happened at school would worry Sae more than she should be, so she kept her mouth shut. 

After a long silent moment, Sae stood up and straightened her suit. Her workload was still piling at the prosecutor’s office, and that there was this case to be presented at the courthouse on the next day. 

“I’m sorry I had to go back to work. Just don’t overwork yourself, okay?” She apologized, giving a thin smile. Though Sae tried her best to be the breadwinner of the family, she longed to be a part of the family. Having dinner or watching movies together, or even being Makoto’s confidant could relieve this guilt of leaving Makoto alone for so long. She missed hanging out with her ever since their father passed on a few years ago. 

“Please tell me what happened if you remember it. Don’t stay up too late, you need some rest.” 

The door closed as Sae bid her goodbyes. 

Makoto tried standing up and though she wobbled, she managed to regain her posture and slowly walked to the bathroom. A shower would be the best way to distract herself from the assailant, her sister, and most importantly, Akechi Goro. 

She could not hold herself back. When the warm beads of water rained down her body, she shook violently and crouched. 

The thoughts of her almost becoming a victim terrified her so much. She cried and cried, to the point of losing her voice.

* * *

On the next day, Makoto went to school as usual, like nothing serious happened on the day before. Not a single soul would know about her nightmare-inducing trauma. She passed by Haru who was tending to her garden inside the school gate, said hello and moved on.

The classes wrapped up pretty quickly, and she rushed to the student council room in order to work through unfinished proposals that the student council discussed the other day. Carefully treading her path to avoid the teachers proved to be unfruitful as Ms. Kawakami stood in front of the said room with a tired face. _She looked like she didn’t get enough rest at night with that kind of face._

“Ah, perfect timing, Niijima-san. Principal Kobayakawa asked you to read over the reports again and revise whenever’s _necessary_.” The teacher scoffed at the last word, clearly failed in hiding her contempt at the school’s principal. Makoto reluctantly took a heap of papers from her, her eyes focusing on the red circles staining the neatly written paragraphs. 

“Eh? But these reports detailed the truth. Everybody in Tokyo knew what Kamoshida-sensei did.” 

“I know.” Kawakami leaned in closer to whisper. “But he doesn’t like how the media claims that the school was doing nothing to prevent Kamoshida’s crime. The board meeting is soon and this doesn’t bode well with his position as the principal.” 

Kawakami left without waiting for Makoto’s reply. The student council president wished that she did not really have to take part in this cover-up mess; the whole thing about shifting the blame to the students and media when it came to the attempted suicide and Kamoshida’s case. However, at this rate complaining alone would not finish her work. 

It was going to be another long day, and the event that occurred the day before was not helping at all. Selfishness was not in her dictionary, and she would risk staying at school. Notes to herself: _Run immediately if you heard noises. Don’t stop and don’t ever look back._

* * *

The clock on the wall struck 8.00pm, and that was the signal for her to return home. Yes, she told herself to be selfless earlier, but she also needed to prioritize her safety. Makoto haphazardly piled the reports and left them on the corner of the table. That was unlike of her, but fear took more control as each second passed by on the clock. 

_I need to get out of here now._

Flashbacks started to play in her mind, and she hurriedly grabbed her bag and opened the door. 

But what happened next was unforeseen. 

Akechi pushed her back in, lights off and door shut before she knew it. His gloved hands clamped over her mouth, preventing her from making any sound. He pinned her onto the wall beside the door. Makoto’s eye widened at the contact. Although it was Akechi, her heart could not stop beating erratically.

“Shh— someone’s coming.”  


Even Makoto could not predict that Akechi would be here in Shujin Academy. The close proximity, the way his hands pinned her body and clamped her mouth… _What is this?_ Horror and arousal struck her as she shifted her body a little bit. The tingle between her legs made her uncomfortable, and she stared at Akechi’s face with this unfamiliar sense while he looked at the door nervously, waiting to take on the perp if he ever came inside. 

They heard heavy footsteps, each landed with curses of letting a certain someone out of their sight. 

The sounds stopped in front of the student council room. Akechi’s hold on Makoto became more firm. The harder his grip was, the more she squirmed beneath Akechi. 

_This isn’t right. What is this feeling? No, stop it!_

His grip loosened as the footsteps carried the guy away from them, thus leaving Makoto to drop on the floor and pant heavily.

“That’s a close one.” Akechi let out a sigh of relief as he ran his hand through his brown hair, and turned to look at Makoto. “I’m so sorry, are you all right, Niijima—”

Without any warning, Makoto leapt onto his arms, placed her lips on his, hands fumbling with his belt. In the darkness, he could see her face flushed with the heat of ecstasy, and he melted into her touch as he returned the kiss passionately. 

Akechi would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, but this was not the right moment to be doing some sort of perverted stuff. _She’s cute_ , he admitted it, but the way Makoto initiated this sensual encounter seemed …off. 

He stopped her hand from doing more action and slowly pushed Makoto off his lap, fearing that she would feel the bulge forming in his pants. As their lips parted, a string of saliva remained as the proof of their short-lasting lust. Akechi looked away from Makoto, trying to cool his raging desire from doing what he might regret later. 

Makoto’s shy but erotic voice pulled him out of a trance. 

“Akechi, take me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading Guardian. Thank you for the kudos and comments. They made really happy and all excited to come out with new chapters. 
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day! 
> 
> -Tulip


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever just happened felt like a dream came true to Akechi. He didn’t dare to approach Niijima Makoto. She was on a different league even though he himself had a reputation in Tokyo, having a large fanbase. Good looks, perfect skin, immaculate sense of fashion and a prowess in investigation field despite being a regular high school student.

_But Makoto._

Makoto was the epitome of every student’s wet dream. Not only she was well known in Shujin Academy; a lot of people in Tokyo seemed to know who she was because of her status as the student council president and the sister of Niijima Sae. Not to mention that her beauty was equally matched, if not, more captivating than Sae. 

Sometimes he overheard Makoto’s name at the local precinct. His co-workers talked about how lucky they would be to hook up with Sae, but once they realized that she was impossible to reach, Makoto’s name made it ways into the heated discussion. It was disgusting how middle-aged policemen had a racy conversation, fantasizing about Makoto in a school uniform, in a swimsuit, or Makoto in her birthday suit. To think Makoto’s image, no, even Makoto’s name uttered from those filthy mouths made him furious. 

_I don’t think Prosecutor Niijima would appreciate you talking about her sister like that._

The laughter stopped as Akechi shot a death glare to the group. One of them spat their coffee, the others feigned ignorance while hoping he would not report any of this to Sae-san. They quickly dispersed and went back to their mundane work on the computer without saying much. He cleared his throat, gathered his things and stuffed them into his overpriced attache case and walked outside to calm himself down. Anywhere but the police station. 

Nonetheless, he did not expect that Makoto would be this… indecent. Did she have a fantasy? A fetish? Not that he did not like it. Akechi worried that he might encourage unusual and harmful behaviors. The girl in front of him, his crush to whom he had not admitted his love yet, just asked him to ‘take’ her. If his desires overpowered his rational mind, he had long taken the poor girl before asking her any ounce of consent. _That would be rape. And it would be very dangerous for Makoto to explore this kind of thing with someone whom she did not really know well, or trust._

“Niijima-san, listen to me,” as he held her shoulders firmly, “You have to calm down first. And when you’re okay, we can… um… talk about it?” 

His eyes darted back and forth between Makoto and the door. The suspect had long gone, and yet they were still in the student council room, tangled with each other. The girl on top of him pouted, slowly removed herself from his body and sat on the floor without saying anything. Her head turned away, with a tinge of pink painted on her cheeks. Akechi took this chance to straighten his suit and cleared his throat. 

“Are you okay now?”

It took a long while until Makoto gave a response.

“…Yes.”

“Wanna go somewhere to talk? I don’t think this place is safe anymore.”

* * *

 

A certain diner in Shibuya was packed with its residents, including the students from Shujin Academy. The students buried their faces into textbooks and notes, studying for the upcoming exams. The atmosphere was not noiseless; it was not booming with chatters and laughter either. The duo sat in the corner, their spot hidden from the rest unless someone decided to be a busybody and say hello to them. 

The waiter left the table after delivering two cups of tea. No one said anything. A pen scribbled a string of characters on the diner’s napkin. 

Akechi was the first to break the silence. 

“Do you… wanna talk about it?

“It?” She cocked her eyebrow. _Did he really want to talk about their intimate moment in such a public place?_

“Yes. About the suspect.”

“Oh, you mean that.” She looked down with embarrassment.

“Let me first ask a question. What are you doing so late at school?”

“Student council duties. I don’t want to add piles to the next day’s work.” She bit her thumb and let out a little gasp. “Wait, what are _you_ doing in my school? In the evening, no less.”  


“I had an intel. Ever heard about the serial rapist in Aoyama?”

Makoto nodded. Though she tried to hide it, her gulp was obvious.

“Apparently the police would not take any actions. The reason was that there were no victims who actually lodged a police report. It might be rumors, but I’m willing to bet that the suspect exists. And I was right. We both were there, so my suspicions were confirmed.”

“Also, can you explain to me what happened that day? You were running from something when you bumped into me and fainted.” 

“I…”

“Yes, Niijima-san?”

She actually dreaded this moment. Makoto was hoping that no one alive would hear her story. It was terrifying, scarring, and conjured up the thoughts that would put her back in that horrible circumstance. She would relive all those seconds again.  


“He attacked me. Almost got me. But I managed to escape.” She choked on her tears, recalling the traumatic event on that night. She was visibly shaken, her hands especially. Akechi reached to touch her hand across the table, placing his hand firmly on top of hers to comfort her fears. 

“I’m here. There’s no need for you to be afraid.” 

“I’m just so scared, Akechi. Had I not escaped, he would… would…” She couldn’t complete her sentence, hiccuping at the word she had not been able to let out. 

His hand moved to wipe away a single tear rolling down her cheek, but she was quicker and eluded his gesture.

Seemingly at the right, or perhaps _wrong_ timing, an energetic voice brought them out of their world. They pulled their hands back lest the group misunderstood his intentions.

“Yo, Makoto! What’s up- wait, Akechi?”

Behind Ryuji, Akira, Ann, and Yusuke peeked their heads from his side to look at the odd couple. The diner went quiet for a millisecond, and people resumed talking as always. They saw it. Akechi being friendly with Makoto, to the point of touching her hand. He was never this buddy-buddy with her, and neither was she. 

What they did not know was that an hour ago at their very school, Makoto and Akechi was at the closest than anybody could ever imagine. The kiss, the touch, her palms at his sensitive area; Akechi chased the steamy thoughts out of his head and crossed his legs. He greeted the group cordially.

“Good evening, everyone. How are you doing?”  


“You better not be doing anything to her.” Ryuji suddenly barked.  


Akechi was surprised at Ryuji’s hostile reply. He partially understood why, though. Akechi found out through his investigation that Ryuji, Akira, and Ann were involved with Kamoshida’s expulsion from Shujin Academy. He didn’t reveal his findings to the police, but he did give a serious warning about taking matters into their own hands. Basically, Akechi and the trio had a rough start.

Ann scolded Ryuji for his unnecessary reaction, while Akira and Yusuke just looked at each other and back at Makoto and Akechi. 

“Guys, it’s okay,” Makoto spoke out before the situation turned tenser. “Akechi and I were discussing my sister. He works with her sometimes, so, yeah.” 

Akechi added. “I’m sorry, but can you give us a minute to speak privately? Don’t worry, I’m about to leave by the way.” 

Ann, who seemed to understand the situation, nodded and shoved the group away from Makoto and Akechi. Ryuji was reluctant but he eventually complied.

Akechi handed Makoto the napkin he had been holding the whole time he was there. “I know you’re scared, and you have the right to be. But to catch the suspect, I would need your help. Can you help me?”

She took the napkin from his hand, dabbing at her eyes, wiping the remaining streak. “I’ll do my best.”

“Thank you, Niijima-san.” He stood up with his briefcase, emblazoned with ‘A’ on it. Akechi made a quick stride to stand beside Makoto, bowing a bit and took her hand to place her knuckles on his lips. 

The same pair of lips that returned her unexpected, passionate kiss.

“Take care, and please do not hesitate to contact me. I will always be there for you.”

Makoto froze at his gentleness. She remained still even after Akechi left and her friends returned. They bombarded with what’s Akechi doing, did they know each other or what they were talking about, but Makoto just dismissed it as one of the trivial matters. Akira looked at Akechi's untouched tea and probably thought 'cool, free tea for me.' Makoto was about to crumple the napkin when she saw a phone number printed on it. 

_Call me._

* * *

When she opened the door, the lights were on, meaning her sister had already been home before her. She kicked the shoes off her feet.

“I’m home.” She didn’t bother to put shoes on the shelf and walked hurriedly to her room.

Sae was working on her personal computer, but she made an effort to speak to her. “Welcome back. You’re late, Makoto.”

“Sorry, I got caught up with school work.”

Sae murmured with ‘I see’ and continued speaking. “You got a letter. There’s no stamp nor a sender. I put it on your desk.”

“Thanks, sis.” She closed the door after she wished her good night. What would she do tonight? Call Akechi? That did not seem plausible. She plopped down on her bed, closing her eyes.

_I mean, I barely know him. Yet, I felt like I’ve been close to him since always._

She remembered the letter her sister told her about. She got off the bed lazily. Noting the envelope on the table, she tore it open.

The big letters, written in red marker told Makoto something she didn't wish to read. 

 

NIIJIMA MAKOTO

 

Makoto let out an audible gasp. 

 

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE

 

The folded paper fell to the floor.

 

I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE

 

She cupped her mouth with both her hands.  
“No, no, no. This can’t be happening.” 

 

AND I’M COMING FOR YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another chapter done! I apologize for the lack of proper update. I've been caught up with family matters. Plus, I wasn't feeling well. Your comments really make me happy and motivated me to write more! 
> 
> As a token of apology, I sketched GoroMako. It's not really that good, but I'm happy to share anyway! You can look at it here: https://imgur.com/a/sZnkP8M (Psst, if you found the same photo on Tumblr, please know that that's my Tumblr and there's a reason why I didn't disclose the name here)
> 
> Have a nice day and thank you for reading!
> 
> -Tulip


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Makoto! You’re going to be late for school!”

Sae yawned as she made a quick rap on Makoto’s bedroom door, noting that lately, she had been sleeping in unreasonably. Usually, Makoto had been the one to wake her up and make breakfast as she prepared herself for another day full of troublesome cases. 

She knocked on the door again after failing to hear a response. 

“Makoto?”

A tiny voice squeaked from behind the door. 

“I’ll be out in a sec.”

The door creaked open, revealing a tiny bit of Makoto’s exhausted face and hiding the rest behind it. Sae noticed the bags under her eyes were obvious, like she had been crying or not able to get a restful sleep.

“God, you looked awful. Are you alright?” This concerned Sae as she rarely saw Makoto in such a state. Sure, the student council thingy was a very huge burden on her shoulder but she knew that if there ever was a person in the world who could pull it off, both academic and extracurricular activities, it was her little sister.

Sae began to question herself if she came off as the super strict older sister who wanted nothing but the best for Makoto. Guilt engulfed her, but she quickly brushed it off and convinced herself that sacrifices were necessary if you wanted to emerge on top of this cruel, competitive world. 

But that did not mean that she wanted to see Makoto suffer for her selfish reasons. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. That’s all.”

“Makoto,” Sae let out a heavy sigh. “You can take a day off from school, you know? I can arrange a house call so you don’t have to go out and overexert yourself.”

“Really?” 

The older sister smiled, assuring her that the cost would be of no problem, even though she might be lying to herself as the budget for this month had been strangling her and that was why she took more cases than usual.

“That’s… very generous of you, sis. Thank you, but I have work to do at school,” Makoto said as she hurriedly closed the door before Sae had the chance to object. Her school uniform and bag sat neatly on top of her desk. Next to them, the threat letter. 

She stared at the cursed letter that had been terrorizing her mind for days. She thought of throwing it away or burning it, but she needed it in order to prove that the perpetrator really existed. 

She fished out her cell phone from the bag, and a crumpled, stashed napkin that had been nearly forgotten. 

_Let’s meet on the rooftop after school._

The reply came in earlier than expected.

_As you wish, my lady._

* * *

Even the student council members noticed that Makoto had not quite been herself lately. The calm and collected girl became the frantic and clumsy girl. Drinks spilled and papers scattered on the floor. Rubbing temples, muttering ‘sorry’ here and there; this was unlike the stern student council president they knew.

When the lunch break came by, Makoto was sitting in the courtyard by herself when Ann took a seat next to her. She noticed the blonde had brought two water bottles, and handed her one. Without saying anything, Makoto took a long swig from the bottle and sank deeper into the bench.

“You okay?” 

“I’m doing my best. What about you?” Her lips formed a thin smile. How could she afford to be miserable in front of her friend?

“Just the usual. I’m thinking of visiting Shiho at the hospital this evening.”

The name shook Makoto out of her thoughts. She wondered if everyone still remembered that tragic day. The girl who jumped off the roof. The grieving best friend. 

But in the end, she survived, and Kamoshida was brought to justice. 

She sat up straight. “How is she now?”  


“She’s doing a lot better. She told me not to come so often, but I want to support her. I wasn’t able to do that before, and I am ashamed to call myself her best friend.” Ann’s voice became sullen. She too was a victim of Kamoshida’s tyranny in the school, yet she still blamed herself for failing to protect her friend.

“You’re a good friend.” Makoto reassured her. Despite everyone quickly forgetting about the attempted suicide and the crimes committed by their teacher, there was Ann. She was a brave girl who fought for her friend, and most importantly, for herself. 

“Do you wanna tag along?”  


“M-me?” The invitation surprised Makoto. “I would love to, but I have stuff to do after school.” 

“Ooh, like what?” Ann leaned in and made a teasing remark. “Like… meeting Akechi?”

At this point, Makoto’s face turned as red as a tomato. Ann had read her like a book. “Of course not!” 

Ann laughed heartily. “When people deny something, the opposite tends to be true, Prez. Don’t worry, you have my full support, okay? Just ignore Ryuji if he tries to get in your way.” 

“I’ll make a mental note of that. Can I ask you a question, Ann?”  


“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Would you lie to protect your family and friends?”

Ann stopped grinning and looked down. Her grip on the bottle became stronger, and then she looked up and sighed. “I did that. But I ended up hurting them. That’s probably why Shiho…” She paused for a moment before continuing. “Nothing good ever comes out of lying to your loved ones. Besides, what are friends for if you’re keeping secrets from them? Sharing your problems with your friends make you stronger. Akira and Ryuji taught me that.” 

Makoto just stared into the space in front of her, processing Ann’s words. Was there a truth in it? Should she confide in her friends and her sister about the thing that had been conquering her mind? 

“Come and talk to us whenever you want, Makoto. We’re friends, right?”

The bell rang, signifying the time for students to go back and carry on with their classes. Makoto stood, discarded the empty bottle and thanked Ann for it. Soon, she waved as Ann left the courtyard, and murmured ‘right’ to herself. 

* * *

A river of students exited the school when the day had ended. The chatters and noises were full of topics like good hang-out spots, new crepe flavors, and the anticipated fashion line that had just arrived at the stores in Shibuya.

Makoto crouched and examined Haru’s green handiwork. It was surprising that the heiress to Okumura Foods had an interesting hobby of cultivating her own plants. She noted that she should not mess around with the crop for she afraid that her hands would bring death to the tiny coffee plant.

She chuckled. _It’s nice that this plant calms me a little bit._

Before a hand made its way onto Makoto’s shoulder, she swiftly gripped the wrist and moved to throw the person forward, only to find the detective prince at the end of her fingers. 

“A-Akechi!”  


She lost her balance and fell together with Akechi on top of her. Her face was mere inches from him. Makoto found herself lost in his eyes. The memories of them kissing resurfaced in her minds.

_Is he going to do it? Kiss me again?_

She shut her eyes tight and prepared herself for what was coming. Except that it never came.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you?”

She felt Akechi getting off of her. He offered his hand to help her stand up, and she took it while hiding her already blushing face. “No, I’m just more alert these days. Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

“Don’t worry about it. Shall we sit and talk about it?”

She nodded and motioned him to the tables and chairs that used to be the trio’s hideout. Currently, the rooftop was off-limits because of the incident, but only Makoto, Haru, and the teachers had access to it. 

Makoto took a seat beside him. She did not know why, but she felt much safer being in his presence. Akechi did not seem to mind it at all.

“All right, Niiji-”

“Call me Makoto, please.” 

Unbeknownst to Makoto, Akechi’s heart leaped in joy. It was the little thing such as calling Makoto’s name by itself made him grin like crazy. But he was cunning to hide such emotion just by smiling sincerely.

“Makoto.” He gulped, suddenly nervous. “To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?”

Makoto’s cheeks reddened again at his choice of words, but she must focus on her ordeals. “I think it’s more unpleasant, to be honest, but you need to see this.” She took a second to scrabble around her bag and she finally found the object that caused her extreme anguish. Her hand shook when she held it, a piece of paper that had been scrunched up again and again. 

Akechi slowly took the paper from her hand and smoothened it on the table. His eyes scanned the whole letter, and he pushed the paper to the far corner of the table, away from Makoto. 

He knew that she was still in shock about what happened, plus a threat letter was not helping at all.

“How- when did you receive this?”

“My sister gave it to me in an envelope. There’s no stamp nor sender’s address.” 

Horror struck Akechi. Chances were the suspect himself was there, in front of Niijima’s residence when he dropped the threat letter off. He ran his fingers through his hair. He was at loss of what to do.

“Does Sae-san know about this?”

“No, I didn’t tell her.”

“Makoto, you should.”

“She would take it to the cops.”

“Yes, she would. And that’s the best course of action.” Akechi spoke rigidly. At this rate, Makoto would be much safer if the police were involved. She would get the protection she needed.

“I think it would be in our best interests not to involve my sister.” 

“Why?”

“Why?” She snapped. “Because it’s already dangerous as it is and I don’t want my sister getting hurt or worse, becoming the target herself!”

“Forgive me, Makoto, but your sister’s already involved. He knows who you are and where you live, and that means he knows about your sister as well. She’s also in danger.”

“No…” Makoto looked down, her fists sat on her knees, clenching and unclenching. Her shoulders started to shake, tears pooling in her eyes. She had been crying since the day she was assaulted, and though she told herself to stop crying and be brave, her tears just would not stop coming. She couldn’t bear it if her sister got roped into her misfortunes. 

Akechi pulled Makoto into an embrace, placing his gloved hand behind her head and shushing her. He felt a pang of guilt for making her cry. _You idiot, you’re supposed to comfort her, not make her sadder!_

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m just worried about your safety.”

“We’re gonna catch him, together. You and I.” 

She sniffed, not bothering to brush away her tears and letting them fall on his coat. 

After she took her time feeling safe in Akechi’s arms, she pulled away and apologized politely. 

“I have another thing to tell you.” 

“Please, go on.”

She hesitated before opening her mouth, wondering if this was the right choice. Makoto was afraid if Akechi would reject her outright, but there was nothing to lose. 

“Remember the night where we almost… um-“ This time Makoto gripped her knees, embarrassed to utter the word.

“Yes, I do remember it.”

“I… when you came in and clasped my mouth with your hand, Akechi, I felt something. Something like 'you can protect me' but also 'you can be rough with me' at the same time. It made me feel… secure.” 

“It’s really hard to explain, but,” She took a deep breath before saying what she had wanted to say. “It turned me on.” 

His eyes widened at her confession.

_Could it be?_

“Akechi, am I a freak?”

Akechi took her hand and placed a kiss on it, just like he did the other day in the diner. “No, you’re not a freak.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. Makoto felt as if a heavy rock was lifted off her shoulders. Aside from the assailant, the sexual longing for Akechi had been in her mind ever since they shared the lustful encounter. Seeing the reaction from Akechi, she was sure that he would understand her reasoning behind what happened that night. 

There was a long silence before she decided to return home. 

“I probably should get going.” Makoto stood hurriedly and shoved the letter back into her bag. “Thank you, Ake-”

She felt her back slammed onto the rooftop fence, both of her hands pinned above her head. Makoto let out a small yelp. Akechi towered over her, his sincere smile had long gone from his face.

His other hand tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look into his dark eyes.

“In that case, do you want to try it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, super late update. Thank you for the wishes! Your comments mean a lot to me! <3
> 
> -Tulip


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Akechi?”

Makoto let out a small, nervous laugh. _This isn’t real, right? The last time I tried pulling the same stunt, you stopped me. You refused me._

“I don’t like repeating my question.”

Akechi’s grasp on her chin tightened to prove his point. He was no longer the Akechi she knew minutes before. The polite, gentle, kind-hearted, and pleasant boy persona he put on before others slowly diminished as the aggressive one took hold. The personality switch frightened Makoto, but it thrilled her at the same time. 

_I should play along to see how far he’ll go._

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

The fence behind her head shook violently as the hand that tugged Makoto’s chin moved swiftly, as if to strike her but instead was placed beside her head. She did not know if her gulp was real or fake but it was apparent enough to make Akechi smirk, his eyes dark behind his bangs. 

“Oh, _Prez_ ,” the young detective teased before continuing, “playing innocent, aren’t you? Need I remind you how… _lewd_ you were the other night?” As the words played on his lip, his fingers danced on her panty-hose covered thigh, slowly creeping up to the hem of her skirt.

Makoto was struck by how natural Akechi seemed when forcing himself on her. She struggled against his body but to no avail. Despite being thin underneath layers of coat and shirt, his strength was really astonishing. 

“Stop it, let me go!” 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to say no, Makoto.” 

She begged him to stop even though both of them knew that that was a blatant lie. “No… don't do this.”

“You made a mistake, Makoto. You shouldn’t have confessed to me about this. Which makes me wonder, are you more of a quiet type, or a screamer?” With that question, Akechi loosened his necktie, stopping at whether he should take it off completely depending on Makoto’s answer.  _Gagged Makoto, what a beautiful sight._

Her eyes widened at his gesture.

_This is moving too fast._

She felt her heart pounded again her chest loudly. Though she wanted this roleplaying to continue so badly, she knew she needed to establish trust in their relationship. Not only it would be safe for her, but it would also save Akechi from dangers of arrest and imprisonment if their play got caught red-handed by the authorities.

Makoto shouted in front of his face. 

“Timeout! Timeout!” 

In an instant, Akechi let go of her hands and put a distance between them. He was confused as to why he stopped, but his instincts were correct as Makoto breathed out a sigh of relief and stay put to collect herself. His personality did a 180 again; back to his usual self before the libido and whatnot told him to ‘take’ the girl he cherished the most. After a few minutes went by, his hands approached Makoto’s and he rubbed her wrists softly. He realized that he had gripped them too strong, and if he continued there might be bruises left on those delicate hands. 

Guilt painted over Akechi’s face. “I’m so, so, sorry. Are you alright, Makoto?”

“Don’t… don’t worry about me.”She turned her head away, too embarrassed to look him in the eyes now that they had crossed the line and explored a dangerous territory together. 

Akechi called her name again and tugged on her chin as he did earlier, but this time with more care and less force. “Look at me, please.” He couldn’t bear Makoto looking away from him. The feeling of being rejected and unwanted surged in his mind. The word came out and his voice sounded almost like he was sobbing. “Please.”

Without hurrying, Makoto cupped his face, brought her forehead to his, closed her eyes for a moment and chuckled. “I’m okay, Akechi. I’m just embarrassed.” 

Akechi exhaled. “Makoto, why didn’t you stop me?”

“I literally did. Timeout.”

“No, I mean, why didn’t you _stop_ me in the first place? This is dangerous.” 

“I know. I just wanted to see how it turns out.”

He frowned at her reply. “We should set up a safe word just to be safe.”

“Right.” 

Before any of them could start a sentence, footsteps leading to the rooftop door could be heard. They panicked, grabbed their bags and quickly hid. The door opened to reveal Haru who forgot to tend to her plants before returning home. She cocked her head, puzzled at the fact that there was no one around except herself. 

“Huh? I thought I heard voices…” 

Haru dismissed the thought and hurriedly looked over her mini garden. Her driver was already waiting in front of the school gates. A minute late would earn her a long lecture from Mr. Okumura. She did whatever was necessary, felt proud of her work and ran back inside the school once she heard her driver honking a few times. 

As soon as the door closed, they came out from their hiding place and resumed their conversation. Akechi had neatened his necktie while they were lying low. The two of them already had their bag and briefcase with them, ready to go home. 

“What would you like it to be?”

Thankfully, Makoto had done a tad research on this topic. She knew that it would come up sooner or later when discussing their play, so she settled on the most common safe word that every beginner practically used. “Red.”

“Red? Really?” His lips curled upward, amused at Makoto’s simple choice. 

“What? You have a better idea, Mr. Detective Prince?”

“Hmm… I was thinking of something along the lines of food. Pancake, perhaps?”

Makoto burst into laughter. How did a serious talk turn into a lighthearted one?

“You’re ridiculous. I’m saying ‘Red.’ End of story.”

He made a snarky comment. “No room for debate, I see.” 

“No, and speaking of pancakes, I’m actually famished. Your treat?”

“Is there a room for debate for that?”

“No, there isn’t. Let’s stop by Shibuya before we go home.”

“There goes my paycheck…”

Seeing Makoto's smile was enough for Akechi to be happy and content with his life. Regardless of how their relationship began, he felt grateful that fate had brought them to this very second. Though they might agree to venture into a sexual relationship, Akechi hoped that this would amount to something more than that. That this would be a beginning to a meaningful relationship for him and Makoto. His past would tell him it was not wise to get his hopes up, but for now, he did not care. He was hopeful. 

Makoto motioned him to go first as she proceeded to lock the blue doors behind her. They walked away, her catching up to him downstairs without noticing that a pair of ears and eyes had noticed the encounter on the rooftop. 

* * *

_A week later._

The next few days were a new start for Makoto. She had a restful sleep after exchanging simple greetings such as ‘good night’ and ‘sweet dreams’ with Akechi on her phone. The time she spent with Akechi made her forget all of her problems, including the one that had been terrorizing her school and Aoyama neighborhood.

There were not any signs of the perp making any moves or sending threat letters. After all, she managed to finish student council duties early or had some assistance from other members if things kept her busy at school. 

Akechi had been sending her texts regularly, asking if she was already home. Of course he cared about her safety, but maintaining school and detective work was not an easy feat. Their play stopped since the moment they left the rooftop at Shujin Academy, but Makoto wished they would pick up where they left off as soon as possible. Perhaps after solving the case.

She had just finished making breakfast and preparing a lunchbox when Sae arrived home, exhausted from staying up all night at the office. The prosecutor was delighted seeing her younger sister up and about, more energetic than the days before. 

“Feeling better?” Sae shouted from the bathroom, wiping her makeup off. 

“Much better.” 

“You seem cheerful. Got someone in your life?”

_Am I that easy to read?_

Makoto vehemently denied. “Of course not. Just the ‘new day, new me’ kind of thing.”

“Good. Just focus on school, okay? I’ll talk to you later.”

Sae went into her bedroom and silence followed. She remembered Akechi’s words from the other day. She would talk to her about it but certainly not now. Rest was more important for her hard-working sister. 

“Bye, sis.” 

* * *

Makoto tapped her boots on the floor while waiting for Ann to come out and get her. She sent an abrupt text stating that she was already in front of the hospital. Ann had already received a note from her earlier that day that she wished to visit Shiho after the student council meeting and hoped that she would not be a nuisance.

A few minutes passed and she saw her friend jogged outside, already changed into her casual wear of lavender shirt and red jersey jacket. Ann huffed heavily, obvious that she had been rather sedentary lately. 

“I’m glad you came! Come on in.” 

A ring from a cellphone halted Makoto and Ann from going into Shiho’s room. Rummaging the pocket while mouthing ‘I’ll be there’ to her friend, she leaned on the wall next to the placard that had ‘Suzui Shiho’ written over it.

“Hello?”

Akechi’s voice came through. “Makoto, where are you?”

“I’m at the hospital with Ann. What’s wrong, Akechi?”

“There’s something you need to see. I’m not sure if it’s related to Kamoshida, but this could be a new lead-”

“Hold on, you’re going too fast.”

Ann stood by the door, waiting for Makoto.

“I really can’t talk right now, but send me the details, okay?”

Akechi sighed in defeat. “Alright, just take care, okay?” 

“Will do, bye now.”

She tapped on the red button and apologized to Ann for taking her time. Ann flashed a cheeky smile; surely she knew who it was on the other end of the line. But she decided to drop the topic and called to Shiho as she stepped inside the room. 

“Shiho? There’s a visitor for you.”

A girl with a shoulder-length hair turned her head to see the new person. The presence of the student council president surprised her.

“Niijima… senpai?”  


“Suzui-san, right? How are you doing?”

Shiho stared at her legs and back at Makoto. She was touched to see another visitor besides Ann. “I’m doing okay these days. Thank you.”

“I brought some cakes for you. And for you too, Ann.” 

Ann squealed happily because the cakes were from the dessert shop that she and Shiho used to go. Initially, Makoto wanted to be there for 5 minutes but the rain had started pouring that she had no choice but to stay until it stopped. Makoto naturally fitted in and conversed with Shiho as if they had been friends. 

That was until Ann let slip that a rapist was currently on loose in the school’s neighborhood. She apologized again and again, thinking that the word was a taboo in front of a survivor, and assured that Shiho was safe now that her abuser had faced justice.

Shiho shook her head. “Don’t apologize, Ann. In fact, there’s something I haven’t told the police. Niijima-senpai, I think you need to know this.”

Makoto and Ann looked at each other before leaning in, curiosity eating them.

“I don’t know if I remember it correctly. My memory was hazy.”

“Go on.” Makoto persuaded.

Shiho took a deep breath, placing fingers on her temple.

“When _that_ happened, there was another guy besides Kamoshida.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'm so touched by the comments and kudos ;-; you readers are truly the best! I've been having both art and writer's block, but your support has inspired me to get off my ass and just do it. 
> 
> I'm glad that you liked my drawing the other day! I had been practicing drawing for a while now, and feel free to look at my trashy GoroMako arts here (NSFW-ish): https://imgur.com/a/QF47IQl
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading and see you in the next chapter! ヽ(´▽`)/
> 
> -Tulip


	6. Chapter 6

“You mean… there was another guy beside Kamoshida?” Makoto asked slowly, careful at how she put her words together lest Shiho would relive the bad memories. Even the mention of their former teacher’s name sent the whole room into a wave of somber emotion, reminding each student of Kamoshida’s tyranny towards the volleyball players. Everyone knew about the physical and sexual abuse going rampant behind the closed door of the physical education faculty office, but none dared to step forward. That was, until Shiho’s attempt to end her life put a group of students’ plan into motion.

Makoto bore the heavy burden on her shoulders. She was responsible for the safety of the students inside the school, yet she failed to protect one. 

“Yes. There was.” 

“Can you… tell us more about it?” 

Ann, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, grasped Shiho’s hand as if she would not let go. The cheerful, witty friend that she had once slowly became the one she looked at now. If not for Ann’s intruding and annoying Shiho at the hospital every single day, Shiho would remain as a girl devoid of happiness and purpose. Ann was her beacon of hope. And most importantly, Ann was the reason for her recovery. 

“Shiho,” Ann cast a downward glance, saddened at the new information coming from her best friend. “You don’t have to tell us if it makes you uncomfortable,” her eyes met with Makoto’s, and Makoto nodded as a sign of agreement to back off if, at any point, Shiho refused to tell them anything.

“Thank you, Ann, but I have to tell you two about it. Ann, you mentioned that there were rumors about a rapist, lately, yes? Then, this is really important for you.” 

Ann nodded, anxiously waiting for Shiho to continue.

“When that happened, I remember there was another one… behind Kamoshida. He was just standing there. I couldn’t tell who it was because he stood in the dark corner, and no, I couldn’t make out his face.”

“Initially I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Everything that occurred at that moment seemed unbelievable, and yet it was true. Kamoshida hit me until I could barely see, and words that came out from his mouth became murmurs, so I couldn’t hear well.”

Even though Shiho had maintained her composure to tell them her story, Ann had tears falling down her cheek. It had been a while since Shiho spoke to her, let alone told her the whole story. When she first showed up at the hospital, the only word that Shiho could utter was ‘sorry.’ There was a long period of time until there was nobody left to talk about the incident, the teacher, and the girl who jumped from the rooftop. 

But with the rumors, students became afraid once again. Parents were displeased. Higher-ups attempted to sweep the state of unrest under the rug. Everything that had been buried resurfaced as a new terror took over the school. Makoto had to think hard and fast.  _ What are the odds that the one in the PE faculty room and the one who attacked her is the same culprit? _

Ann didn’t even bother to wipe her tears while apologizing, “I’m so, so, sorry, Shiho.” 

Shiho gave a smile to her weeping best friend, trying her best to console Ann, “it’s okay, Ann. I’m okay now.”

In the midst of her crying, Ann was pushing to smile back, “yeah. You’re here.”

The rain had stopped pouring, and it was getting late. Makoto stood up first, thanked Shiho and wished her a speedy recovery. Ann followed suit, worried still plastered on her face as she left the room leaving Shiho all alone. The visit today was a tad more emotional than the regular ones, but she was glad that Shiho could see her bare emotions that had been pent up all this while.  

As the two walked together to the nearest train station, Ann’s casually checked her cell phone, noting that she received a message from Ryuji.

_ Dude, I got a dirt on Yamauchi.  _

“Who’s that?” Makoto couldn’t help but ask after Ann briefly showed her the text.

“Ryuji. I think he wanted to text Akira but he sent it to me instead.”

_ Did you check the recipient’s name, Ryuji? _

A quick beep came in a few seconds later.

_ Shit, forget I ever said that.  _

_ Tell me! _

Silence followed. It seemed like Ryuji didn’t want to spill the secret which made them both wonder what it was. The dirt.

“Yamauchi, huh?” Makoto pondered as the name rang a bell. Why of course, he was a teacher at her school. She decided that she would probe the topic further from Ryuji, whether he wanted to or not.

The text conversation reminded her of Akechi’s call earlier so Makoto unlocked her phone and read the new message. 

_ Hey, a girl from your school and her mother came down to the precinct just now. The mother wanted to file a report but the girl refused to tell us anything. It was sexual assault, by the way,  after hours of asking. She didn’t know who’s the culprit and said she was drugged during that time. Happened way back before Kamoshida was arrested. Guess what we got. _

The text came with an attachment that made her fear of its content.

It was a threat letter, each character emboldened in red that was too familiar for Makoto.

She wrote a quick reply.  

_ Can we talk tonight? _

* * *

A blonde boy sprinted towards the gate of Shujin Academy, trying his best even though his legs were not as strong as they were in the past. The gate was half-closed, and there stood the famous student council president, reading while waiting for students who were late and subsequently adding their names to their tardiness records. Fortunately for Ryuji, this meant a free pass for him this time.

“Yo, Makoto, I see you’re on duty today,” Ryuji let out a nervous laugh, walking past her until Makoto tugged his bag.

“Hold up, Ryuji. I didn’t know ‘being friends with the president’ means you get a free pass.”

Ryuji threw up his hands and surrendered, “all right, all right. Can you please let me go to class?” 

Makoto didn’t waste any time and went straight to the point, “so what’s this ‘dirt’ you got on Yamauchi?”

His jaw dropped and he let out a small curse, “shit, how did you know that?”

“I was with Ann yesterday.”

“Okay, whatever,” Ryuji acquiesced, much to Makoto’s surprise. “You know like how Yamauchi’s like the new Kamoshida? I mean like he’s the new coach and surprise, surprise, he’s a shithead like Kamoshida.  Word is, he’s selling ‘stuff’. Online.”

“That’s a rumor.” 

“I know. That’s why me and Akira plan to be his ‘clients’ to see what kind of stuff he sell, yeah?”

“Are you out of your mind? You could get arrested!” She frowned, hugging her arms tightly in front of her body. Surely her friends could be more careful but knowing Ryuji and Akira, reckless was the first word that would appear in their dictionaries. 

Ryuji displayed nonchalance as if involving himself in criminal activities was nothing. “Don’t worry about us, Prez. Heck, we didn’t even get caught with what happened between us and Kamoshida.”

“Akechi warned you.”

“What’s up with you and Akechi these days?”

This time, cat got Makoto’s tongue. Could she tell anyone about her relationship with Akechi? Lovers? No, that’s too far-fetched. They didn’t declare they were smitten with each other or something. 

Could they just be friends…?

Ryuji sighed at the brunette’s reluctance, “whatever, Makoto. Can I  _ please  _ go to class now?” 

“Don’t be late next time.” 

“Aye aye, captain. And don’t sweat about us. We know how to handle it!” and Ryuji ran off to his class, dropping his bag on the way. He returned, picked up the bag and rushed into the school building. 

Makoto was at loss with the new information. She doubted what she just heard could help her with the case. Shiho’s statement, Ryuji’s dirt on Yamauchi and her and the other girl’s threat letters; these were all going too fast. She needed to solve the case quickly, and she had just the right person to tell him all of her concerns.

_ After school? _

Her fingers finished typing what she needed to relay to him. 

_ I would love to, but I have to be somewhere after school. Later, perhaps?  _

Disappointment washed over her. Makoto swiped her thumb over Akechi’s name, wondering what would be of them once this was over. She questioned her own feelings. 

But if there was one thing she could describe her emotion when she’s next to Akechi, it was ‘secure.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, albeit a short one! I've been so busy for a while and I had the story written and re-written in my mind several times, haha. The lack of MakoGoro in this is killing me but worry not, there would be some action in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Thank you for reading and stay tuned!
> 
> P/S: If you're interested in joining in MakoGoro discord, here's a link to do so: https://discord.gg/4XUPkpP (Promise we won't bite!)


End file.
